


See Yaoi Do Yaoi

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Craig and Tweek walk in on something unexpected that sparks an interest in them.





	See Yaoi Do Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.  
> Warnings: Read the tags, Gay smut all over the place. High School setting.

"What the fuck did I just see?" Craig asks for the third time.  
"Clyde f-f-fucking Stan!" I reply, also for the third time, still not quite believing it myself.  
Clyde's car broke down, so he asked Craig to give him a ride home after football practice. Craig and I were sitting in his car waiting for Clyde, he was late and his phone was off, so we went looking for him. Craig, who was pissed at being made to wait, decided we should and I quote "Sneak up on the little fuck and scare the shit out of him."  
So, we very quietly made our way to the locker rooms but instead of us shocking him, he was the one to give us a shock.

  
What we saw, was Stan Marsh, naked, on his back on the bench, in the middle of the locker room, his c-co THING! hard and dripping, his legs propped up on an equally naked Clyde's shoulders. Clyde's thing was inside Stan's ass, they were both sweating and panting hard, as Clyde's pace increased Stan started moaning loudly, his moans snapped us out of our shock and we got the hell out of there. Two of the top jocks, who are dating the two most popular girls in school, were having s-sex with each other!

  
The walk back to Craig's car was in silence, as was the drive to my house.

  
"Neither of your parent's cars are here." It was a statement but there was a hint of a question behind it. "Y-yea, they're both w-working late tonight." "Hn." Craig drums his fingers against the wheel, biting his bottom lip, he's thinking about something and he seems nervous, which is rare, it's making me nervous too. Is he thinking what I think he is, a-after what we just saw, maybe he's feeling... curious? "D-doyouwannacomein?" I blurt out without thinking. My face burning red with embarrassment, I hope I wasn't wrong. His fingers stop drumming, wrapping around the wheel, squeezing it tightly but only briefly, they quickly relax and he lets out a slow breath, the tension seeming to drain from his body.

  
"Sure." He replies, his voice is as monotone as ever, if he's feeling any nervousness, he isn't showing it. We get out of his car and walk up my drive way, I fumble with my keys, my hands shaking, Craig is too calm, maybe I was mistaken but, he was definitely nervous earlier. Craig takes the keys from my hands when I fail to get them in the lock a fourth time, opening the door then handing them back to me, I thank him then enter, he follows. Usually the first thing I do when I get home is have a coffee, today I'm so nervous I even skip that, heading straight up to my room.

  
I throw my bag down at the foot of the bed. "W-w-what do y-you wanna do? Play v-video games?" I reach for the stack of games next to the t.v, Craig's hand covers mine, his body is so close, almost pressed right up against me. "Is that really what you invited me in for?" I feel his hot breath hit the back of my neck and a shudder runs through my body. "W-what e-else would we d-d-do?" Craig's free hand circles around my waist pulling me flush against his body. My blush deepens as I feel Craig's arousal against me.  
"If you really want to play a game, how about a little role play? You can be Stan and I'll be Clyde." The hand that's around my waist travels lower, squeezing my package, I let out a quiet moan. "C-Crai- _Clyde_ , what are you doing? What if someone catches us?" I say going along with role play.Craig presses his lips against my neck, I can feel him smirking as he switches between kissing, licking and sucking. "What are you saying when you're already like this, _Stan_?" Craig gives my package another, harder squeeze. I push my ass back against his hard arousal. "Like you're any different."

  
Craig growls, picking me up before throwing me down onto my bed, on my back, Craig quickly climbs on top of me, pinning my hands above my head with just one of his. "All the more reason to take care of our ' _problems_ ' quickly." Craig releases my hands briefly to pull my shirt off, replacing them as soon as he threw my shirt across the room. Craig licked his smirking lips, looking down at me with lust filled eyes. "So, what should we do next, _Stan_?" I want to feel Craig inside me already, but I don't want to seem too eager. "Why don't you put that cocky mouth to better use, _Clyde_ " I challenge, trying to imitate Stan's character, he seems pretty sassy.

  
Craig looks taken aback, however he quickly regains his composure, his smirk back in place, an eyebrow raised. "Careful what you wish for _Stanny_." Craig releases my hands, kissing his way down my body until he reaches my waistband. After unbuckling my belt and unzipping my jeans, he yank them off along with my boxers in one swift move.  
I reached out covering myself up out of embarrassment, I was already harder than I'd ever been in my life and dripping so much. Craig chuckled. "How am I supposed to suck you off when you cover yourself up like that?" I shakily pull my hands away, revealing my swollen, leaking prick for Craig to see. "Good boy." Craig says blowing air at my sensitive cock head, his eyes are locked on mine, I watch intently as he sticks out his tongue, swiping it across the head harshly, lapping up my pre-come. I bite my lip to suppress a groan, He repeats this motion again and again until he licked up all of the come.

  
"Time to let me hear your sexy voice." With that, Craig plunged his hot mouth onto my aching cock, taking every inch with ease, his nose buried in my pubes as his throat clenched tightly around him. I moaned loudly in pure bliss, gripping the sheets beneath me. "Ahhh fuck" He pulled off till only the head remained, running his tongue all over it before swallowing it whole again. The feeling was so intense, I was ready to burst after a matter of seconds, I tried to warn him I was coming, but all that came out were broken words and gasps. I shot more than I ever have before, but then I've only ever touched myself before. Craig kept sucking, even after I'd emptied my balls, milking me for every last drop, he swallowed it all, licking his lips and looking even sexier (if that's possible) than before. "What a naughty boy, coming so soon and not even giving warning?" He teased.

  
Craig pulled off his shirt, mesmerizing me with his toned body, he was slick with sweat, I watched a droplet slide down his body almost in slow motion and wanted so bad to lick it up, then lick every inch of his muscular body. I was snapped out of those thoughts by Craig raising my legs above my shoulders, making me feel even more exposed and vulnerable than before. "Now you've had your turn, I think it's time for mine. What do you think?" I stared at Craig for what must of only been a few seconds, but felt like for ever, before answering him. "I want it."

  
"Hm, what is it you want?" Craig huskily asked me.  
"I w-want, I want your dick."  
"My dick? What, you wanna suck it?" He asked, knowing full well what I wanted. "NO! Well actually that too, but right now I want you to fuck me! Please, just fuck me, Craig!!"  
The look on his face turned animalistic, in a scary but oh so sexy way, I'm not sure if it was the begging or saying his name for once, but either way it was hot as hell. Craig ripped off his pants in a flash, flinging across the room. His boxers following soon after. Craig's cock was huge, I wondered if it would really fit, but what I saw of Clyde's cock was pretty damn huge too and Stan seemed to be enjoying it, so I guess it would work out somehow. "Lube?" Craig asked, I looked at him confused, before remembering this is my room and he's asking if I have any. "M-middle draw."

  
Craig reached into the bed side tables draw, pushing a few things aside until he found the lube, he squirted a large amount onto my exposed hole, immediately pushing his long middle finger into me, it didn't hurt, just felt odd, I shivered as the cool lube was pushed deeper into me by his finger, he wasted no time in adding a second, this one stung slightly, but still wasn't too bad. Now the third finger, that hurt, maybe because I handled the first two so well, I was surprised at the stinging pain of the third, I shifted uncomfortably but tried to relax, after all I really wanted this. I let out a high pitched moan as Craig's fingers struck a certain spot inside me, slapping my hands over my mouth far too late.

  
Craig thrust against that same spot repeatedly, causing a slew of moans, thankfully less high pitched. "Ahh fuck C-C-CRAIG!! Agh" Craig yanked his fingers out of me, leaving me feeling empty. Craig grabbed the lube, squeezing it into his hand, stroking the lube over his hard cock. "Ngh hurry! Fuck me Craig!" I begged, holding myself open for him.  
"Fuck Tweek, you're so hot." Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue in my open mouth, I kissed back, rough and needy, I gasped into Craig's mouth as I felt him push the head of his cock into my eagerly awaiting hole, letting out a strangled moan as he buried himself inside me. A white hot pain shot through me and I wrapped my arms around Craig's back, holding him tight.

  
Craig broke the kiss, panting hard, telling me to relax. "Tweek hah hah... try to hah relax ok? Focus on the hah kiss. I wont move until you're ready." He then rejoined our lips, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, enjoying Craig's tongue dominating mine, focusing on it as much as I could. I could feel my inner walls relax around Craig's cock. "Y-you can move." I muttered between kisses. Craig started out slow, pulling out less than halfway before gently pushing back in. I knew he was going slow for my sake, but honestly all I wanted was for him to fuck my brains out. "Craig, please." Craig pulled out to the head, thrusting into me hard, striking that spot that had me seeing stars. There was still some pain but the pleasure was so much more intense, Craig's pace increased with every thrust, driving his cock deeper and deeper into me, the room was filled with the sound of my moans, skin slapping skin and the headboard banging into the wall.

  
Craig wrapped a hand around my cock, sloppily stroking me. But it was enough to send me over the edge. "Craig Craig ahhhhh CRAIIIIIG FUCKKKK" I came, shooting all over my chest, my insides squeezed around Craig's cock, I could feel it throbbing inside me as Craig came, filling me with his hot come, Craig continued thrusting into me until he rode out his orgasm fully. At that point he slumped on top of me, his body slick with sweat, his chest heaving. Craig pressed sloppy kisses to the corner of my mouth.  
I couldn't help giggling at that, it made Craig look so cute. "What's so funny?" He mumbled. When I didn't answer he rolled us over, so I was lying on his chest, it was much more comfortable, since he was kinda heavy. I felt his cock slip out of me, leaving me feeling, empty, loose and pretty gross as the come dribbled out.

  
"C-Craig?"  
"Hm?"  
"W-was this... a one time thing?"  
"Do you want it to be?"  
"...N-no. I don't but..."  
"But?"  
"I, the idea of you with s-someone else. I don't like it."  
"Say. If you walked in on Clyde and Stan with someone else, like Token, or Kenny. Would you have done it with them?"  
"WHAT? OH JESUS!! NO WAY! T-T-THERE'S NO WAY I COULD!"  
"So you only did it because it was me?"  
I blush realising what I've just said. "I t-that's..."  
"That's how it is for me. I did it because it was you."  
"R-really?"  
"Yea."  
"M-me too."  
"I thought it might be weird, since we're friends. But it felt... right."  
"Y-yea, it felt r-right to me too."  
"Hn. Tweek."  
"Yea C-Craig?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"I-I'd like that."  
"Cool. Let's sleep."  
"O-okay."  
"I love you Tweeker's."  
"I-I l-love you t-too Craig."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this smut, you are clearly as big a perv as I am. I approve =)


End file.
